User talk:Alexander marshall 07
Welcome! Hello, Alexander marshall 07, and welcome to Wikipedia! Thank you for . I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are some pages that you might find helpful: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *Tutorial * and How to develop articles *How to create your first article (using the Article Wizard if you wish) *Manual of Style I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikipedian! Please sign your messages on s using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out Wikipedia:Questions, ask me on my talk page, or ask your question on this page and then place before the question. Again, welcome! --Darwinek (talk) 12:50, 14 July 2011 (UTC) creating userboxes how can i create userboxes? thanks Alexander marshall 07 (talk) 03:35, 21 September 2011 (UTC) *The information at this link should be able to answer your questions. Wikipedia:Userboxes#Creating_a_new_userbox Best regards, Cind.amuse (Cindy) 03:59, 21 September 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Thank you very much for award you gave me. I see you have already found your answer regarding userboxes. If you would need any further help, please let me know. - Darwinek (talk) 10:17, 21 September 2011 (UTC) INSERTING PICTURES how can i insert pictures from outside sources on infoboxes? thanks :In order for Wikipedia to use an image in an infobox or anywhere, it has to be uploaded, either locally or the the Wikimedia Commons. First you must determine the proper license of the image (or whether it is in the public domain). If you know the image is public domain or copyrighted but under a suitable free-license, upload it to the Wikimedia Commons instead of here, so that all projects have access to the image (sign up). If you are unsure of the licensing status, see the [[Wikipedia:Upload|'file upload wizard']] for more information. Please also read Wikipedia's image use policy.--Fuhghettaboutit (talk) 12:27, 10 October 2011 (UTC) creating customized basketballboxes for FIBA subzone championships how can i create customized basketballboxes for FIBA subzone championships like SEABA Women's Championships and SEABA Under-16 Championships, for example? thanks in advance..Alexander marshall 07 (talk) 13:03, 12 October 2011 (UTC) :It depends. I can show you if you point me to a specific kind of box you want. Are you talking about a box, like the kind on FIBA Asia or something else? Point me to the kind of box you mean. Additional questions can be asked at Wikipedia talk:WikiProject Basketball. Viriditas (talk) 15:09, 12 October 2011 (UTC) i would like to create a basketball box template for SEABA Championships, how can i create one? thanks Alexander marshall 07 (talk) 04:43, 13 October 2011 (UTC) :Look at the templates used in articles found in Category:FIBA Asia Championship, such as 2001 ABC Championship qualification#Southeast Asia, and 2003 ABC Championship qualification#Southeast Asia. Does that help? What kind of box do you want to create and for which article? Viriditas (talk) 06:52, 13 October 2011 (UTC) i'm done with the basketball boxes for the FIBA subzone championships. now i would like to create an infobox for that because the infobox on FIBA tourney doesn't suit with my article. Here's the article which i would like to create an infobox..thanks.. 2010 SEABA Championship for Women and 2011 SEABA Under-16 Championship Alexander marshall 07 (talk) 07:47, 14 October 2011 (UTC) :We can't really help with all the details for creating new templates via a 'helpme', so could you please make a request in Wikipedia:Requested templates, if you want? Or, try to make it, and ask for specific help if something doesn't work. Thanks, [[User:Chzz|''' Chzz ]] ► 01:42, 16 October 2011 (UTC) infobox for basketball tournaments how can i create an infobox for basketball tournaments? Alexander marshall 07 (talk) 04:46, 17 October 2011 (UTC) :You didn't read Chzz message. mabdul 08:12, 17 October 2011 (UTC) File copyright problem with File:FIBA Asia Under-16 Championship 2011 logo.jpg Thank you for uploading File:FIBA Asia Under-16 Championship 2011 logo.jpg. However, it currently is missing information on its '''copyright and licensing status. Wikipedia takes copyright very seriously. It may be deleted soon, unless we can verify that it has an acceptable license status and a verifiable source. Please add this information by editing the image description page. You may refer to the image use policy to learn what files you can or cannot upload on Wikipedia. The page on copyright tags may help you to find the correct tag to use for your file. If the file is already gone, you can still make a request for undeletion and ask for a chance to fix the problem. Please also check any other files you may have uploaded to make sure they are correctly tagged. Here is type=upload&user=Alexander_marshall_07}} a list of your uploads. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them at the media copyright questions page. Thanks again for your cooperation. Matthew Thompson talk to me bro! 07:58, 17 October 2011 (UTC) License tagging for File:2010 SEABA Championship for Women.png Thanks for uploading File:2010 SEABA Championship for Women.png. You don't seem to have indicated the license status of the image. Wikipedia uses a set of image copyright tags to indicate this information. To add a tag to the image, select the appropriate tag from this list, click on this link, then click "Edit this page" and add the tag to the image's description. If there doesn't seem to be a suitable tag, the image is probably not appropriate for use on Wikipedia. For help in choosing the correct tag, or for any other questions, leave a message on Wikipedia:Media copyright questions. Thank you for your cooperation. --ImageTaggingBot (talk) 08:05, 17 October 2011 (UTC) 2011 FIBA Asia Under-16 Championship Hey mate, I saw on that guys talk page that you needed help with the logo for this tournament. I don't know why but I just had the urge to fix that problem for you. So I did. Now note there may still be stuff you will be informed about that might need changing on that picture so please don't remove the notice that Thompson_matthew put there. --FootballinIndiaWiki (talk) 00:55, 18 October 2011 (UTC) Re:FIBA Asia Under 16 logo Looks good now. As long as the article stays, so should the logo. Deletion tag removed. Matthew Thompson talk to me bro! 08:44, 18 October 2011 (UTC) Some tips to help you out! Hi , I thought I'd drop a few notes on your talk page with some help on writing articles :o) First of all, it may be best for you to do a bit of reading, starting with the Wikipedia manual of style, which will give you a lot of information about how Wikipedia prefers its articles to be written. It's not as hard to follow as it might look; quite a bit of the information there probably won't be vital for you at first. Second, I recommend you make a user sandbox - which is just an area you can use to practise in, and to make notes in, and to get things ready in. If you click this red link: user: /Sandbox, that will let you create that page (it gives you an edit window to start work in). Anything, anywhere, on the help and information pages which gives you an example, try it out in your sandbox until you're familiar with it. For your article, the next thing you want to do is start collecting as much information as you can about it. Google searches (particularly in Books and Scholar) will be your best friend for this! Once you've found the information, the next most important thing is to start writing up each fact in your own words (very important, this), and make a note at the same time of exactly where that information came from. Build in the references as you go along; I'm going to copy in, down below this, a whole heap of help on doing references, which was produced by one of our best teachers (Chzz). Here's another place that you'll find incredibly useful - citation templates which you can copy and paste into your sandbox, between tags; you just fill in the blanks from your sources into the template, and you'll end up with nicely formatted inline citations :o) It all helps. Remember to add a references section to your sandbox (make a new line, and put References on it, and type on the next line, so that you can see how your citations look as you do them. Remember to save your page often! You don't want to lose your work. Hopefully this will give you a good start and make life easier for you. One last thing to keep as a motto: "It's better to write one good, well-referenced, nicely-presented article than it is to create fifty unreferenced one-line stubs!" [[User:ThatPeskyCommoner| Pesky]] (talk … ) 13:19, 29 October 2011 (UTC) How references work Simple references These require two parts; :a) Chzz is 98 years old. "The book of Chzz", Aardvark Books, 2009. He likes tea. Tea website :b) A section called "References" with the special code " "; References (an existing article is likely to already have one of these sections) To see the result of that, please look at user:chzz/demo/simpleref. Edit it, and check the code; perhaps make a test page of your own, such as user: /reftest and try it out. Named references Chzz was born in 1837. "The book of Chzz", Aardvark Books, 2009. Chzz lives in Footown. Note that the second usage has a / (and no closing ref tag). This needs a reference section as above; please see user:chzz/demo/namedref to see the result. Citation templates You can put anything you like between and , but using citation templates makes for a neat, consistent look; Chzz has 37 Olympic medals. Please see user:chzz/demo/citeref to see the result. For more help and tips on that subject, see user:chzz/help/refs. Here's a little bit of magic which can save you an awful lot of time and effort! You might want to consider using this tool - (tools:~dispenser/cgi-bin/webreflinks.py) - it makes your life a whole heap easier, by filling in complete citation templates for your links. All you do is install the script on , or or , then paste the bare url (without ... brackets) between your tabs, and you'll find a clickable link called Reflinks in your toolbox section of the page (probably in the left hand column). Then click that tool. It does all the rest of the work (provided that you remember to save the page! It doesn't work for everything (particularly often not for pdf documents), but for pretty much anything ending in "htm" or "html" (and with a title) it will do really, really well all by itself. For those it can;t do by itself, it gives you a pull-down (or up) menu of templates to choose from, which you can then fill in manually. Often the problem is "No title found" - sometimes the title is obvious (especially if it's a pdf), bit, if not, just open the page yourself and choose soemthing appropriate if there's not already a clear title there. Happy editing! [[User:ThatPeskyCommoner| Pesky]] (talk … ) 13:19, 29 October 2011 (UTC) Removing Redirects I want to create a new article (usually I click on the red link) but it redirects me to another article. How can I remove redirects so that I can create articles easily without redirects? Is there a way to remove redirects? Thanks. Alexander marshall 07 (talk) 02:37, 9 November 2011 (UTC) :Just edit the redirected article, making sure you remove the #REDIRECT line. --Stephen 02:56, 9 November 2011 (UTC) Problems with upload of File:2011 FIBA Asia Under-16 Championship for Women logo.jpg Thanks for uploading File:2011 FIBA Asia Under-16 Championship for Women logo.jpg. You don't seem to have said where the image came from, who created it, or what the copyright status is. We require this information to verify that the image is legally usable on Wikipedia, and because most image licenses require giving credit to the image's creator. To add this information, click on this link, then click the "Edit" tab at the top of the page and add the information to the image's description. If you need help, post your question on Wikipedia:Media copyright questions. For more information on using images, see the following pages: * Wikipedia:Image use policy * Wikipedia:Image copyright tags Thank you for your cooperation. --ImageTaggingBot (talk) 08:11, 8 December 2011 (UTC) Orphaned non-free media (File:Official logo of 2012 SEABA U-18 Championship.jpg) Thanks for uploading File:Official logo of 2012 SEABA U-18 Championship.jpg. The media description page currently specifies that it is non-free and may only be used on Wikipedia under a claim of fair use. However, it is currently orphaned, meaning that it is not used in any articles on Wikipedia. If the media was previously in an article, please go to the article and see why it was removed. You may add it back if you think that that will be useful. However, please note that media for which a replacement could be created are not acceptable for use on Wikipedia (see our policy for non-free media). If you have uploaded other unlicensed media, please check whether they're used in any articles or not. You can find a list of 'file' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link (it is located at the very top of any Wikipedia page when you are logged in), and then selecting "File" from the dropdown box. Note that all non-free media not used in any articles will be deleted after seven days, as described on criteria for speedy deletion. Thank you. Hazard-Bot (talk) 04:55, 3 July 2012 (UTC) Basketball Hi Alexander, it seems you are very keen on Basketball and you like to contribute on it. Would you like to join a project in which you will be able to contribute and disuss about Basketball&other sports? Let me know. Thanks! PalermoCatania --PalermoCatania (talk) 16:53, 18 August 2012 (UTC) oh yes.I would love to join that.Thanks. how can i join that? Alexander marshall 07 (talk) 09:51, 19 August 2012 (UTC) Perfect, I have sent you a Wiki-Mail with all details, see you there! Contact me here for any problem or question. Thanks! PalermoCatania --PalermoCatania (talk) 14:45, 19 August 2012 (UTC) Wikimail how can i activate my wikimail? thanks a lot Alexander marshall 07 (talk) 14:26, 20 August 2012 (UTC) :It is activated - check the email account you registered with - it should of sent it there. Mdann52 (talk) 14:53, 20 August 2012 (UTC) ::Have you read it? Or should I send it again? Thanks, PalermoCatania --PalermoCatania (talk) 09:42, 21 August 2012 (UTC) I haven't read it. Can you please send it to me again? My apologies. Alexander marshall 07 (talk) 00:18, 22 August 2012 (UTC) :FYI, the user above is a long-term spammer, see meta:Vandalism_reports#OlympicFan. --Vituzzu (talk) 10:26, 3 September 2012 (UTC) Experimenting for new types of basketball infobox templates }}| } |Africa= }|gender=women}} |Americas= }|gender=women}} |Asia= }|gender=women}} |Asia U-16= }|gender=women}} |Asia U-18= }|gender=women}} |Asia U-20= }|gender=women}} |SEABA= }|gender=women}} |Europe= }|gender=women}} |Europe U-16= }|gender=women}} |Europe U-18= }|gender=women}} |Europe U-20= }|gender=women}} |Oceania= }|gender=women}} |World= }|gender=women}} }}}} | }| } |Africa= }}} |Americas= }}} |Asia= }}} |Asia U-16= }}} |Asia U-18= }}} |Asia U-20= }}} |SEABA= }}} |Asia Stankovic= }}} |Europe= }}} |Europe U-16= }}} |Europe U-18= }}} |Oceania= }}} |World= }}} }}}}}} |- }| colspan="3" style="text-align:center; padding:0.3em" - }} }| ! colspan="3" style="background-color:#dddddd; text-align:center;" Official website - colspan="3" align="center" } - }} ! colspan="3" style="background-color:#dddddd; text-align:center;"| Tournament details |- | Host nation }|(-s)}} | colspan="2"| }| }}} }| }| }}}}} |- | Dates | colspan="2"| } |- | Teams | colspan="2"| } (from } federations) |- | Venues | colspan="2"| } (in } host }|1|city|cities}}) |- }| Champions colspan="2" }|women|' }| }}}'|' }| }}}'}} ( }}} title) - }} }| MVP colspan="2" } - }} }| ! colspan="3" style="background-color:#dddddd; text-align:center;" Tournament statistics - ! !! Players !! Teams - Points style="font-size:90%" } style="font-size:90%" } - Rebounds style="font-size:90%" } style="font-size:90%" } - Assists style="font-size:90%" } style="font-size:90%" } }} |} FIBA tourney ar:قالب:Infobox FIBA tourney ja:Template:Infobox FIBA tourney ka:თარგი:ინფოდაფა ფიბა-ს ტურნირი Proposed blackout in protest of RA 10175 Dear , Greetings! As a Filipino Wikipedian, I hope you are aware of the passage of Republic Act No. 10175, also known as the Cybercrime Prevention Act of 2012, which was signed into law by President Benigno Aquino III on September 12, 2012. Currently, there is a discussion on the Tambayan, the noticeboard for Philippines-related topics, about a proposed blackout of the English Wikipedia in the Philippines in order to protest the passage of RA 10175, similar to the blackout against SOPA and PIPA held earlier this year. I feel that your input on the subject will definitely help in the discussion. Please feel free to participate in the discussion at Wikipedia talk:Tambayan Philippines#The Cybercrime Prevention Act, and I hope your input will help the Filipino Wikipedia community determine which is the best course of action against this law. Similarly, we hope to get as much input from as many Wikipedians as possible. Thank you and maraming salamat po! Kind regards, Ionoutz No problem . I am very happy to work with wikipedia Thank you Alexander. Sky Harbor (talk) 14:30, 7 October 2012 (UTC) FIBA Hey, because i think we should wait for an "official" report link instead of the live stats one. A report link is not a link to a liveticker or something like that. Kante4 (talk) 05:50, 13 August 2013 (UTC) License tagging for File:2014 SABA Championship Logo.jpg Thanks for uploading File:2014 SABA Championship Logo.jpg. You don't seem to have indicated the license status of the image. Wikipedia uses a set of image copyright tags to indicate this information. To add a tag to the image, select the appropriate tag from this list, click on this link, then click "Edit this page" and add the tag to the image's description. If there doesn't seem to be a suitable tag, the image is probably not appropriate for use on Wikipedia. For help in choosing the correct tag, or for any other questions, leave a message on Wikipedia:Media copyright questions. Thank you for your cooperation. --ImageTaggingBot (talk) 06:05, 14 May 2014 (UTC) Disambiguation link notification for May 14 Hi. Thank you for your recent edits. Wikipedia appreciates your help. We noticed though that when you edited 2014 SABA Championship, you added a link pointing to the disambiguation page SABA (check to confirm | fix with Dab solver). Such links are almost always unintended, since a disambiguation page is merely a list of "Did you mean..." article titles. Read the FAQ Join us at the DPL WikiProject. It's OK to remove this message. Also, to stop receiving these messages, follow these opt-out instructions. Thanks, DPL bot (talk) 08:49, 14 May 2014 (UTC) Disambiguation link notification for May 30 Hi. Thank you for your recent edits. Wikipedia appreciates your help. We noticed though that when you edited 2014 SEABA Championship for Women, you added a link pointing to the disambiguation page Genting (check to confirm | fix with Dab solver). Such links are almost always unintended, since a disambiguation page is merely a list of "Did you mean..." article titles. Read the FAQ Join us at the DPL WikiProject. It's OK to remove this message. Also, to stop receiving these messages, follow these opt-out instructions. Thanks, DPL bot (talk) 08:48, 30 May 2014 (UTC) Help Hi! I've seen that you speak Filipino. Could you please help in the Filipino Wikipedia? I am not a native speaker of the langauge but I am willing to add images, templates and categories. Please help in the development of this Wikipedia. Chabi1 — Preceding unsigned comment added by Chabi1 (talk • ) 21:06, 18 June 2014 (UTC) Orphaned non-free image File:China Hong Kong Basketball Association.jpg ' ' Thanks for uploading File:China Hong Kong Basketball Association.jpg. The image description page currently specifies that the image is non-free and may only be used on Wikipedia under a claim of fair use. However, the image is currently not used in any articles on Wikipedia. If the image was previously in an article, please go to the article and see why it was removed. You may add it back if you think that that will be useful. However, please note that images for which a replacement could be created are not acceptable for use on Wikipedia (see our policy for non-free media). Note that any non-free images not used in any articles will be deleted after seven days, as described in the criteria for speedy deletion. Thank you. Stefan2 (talk) 21:26, 17 July 2014 (UTC) 2015 FIBA Asia Under-16 Championship for Women This is an automated message from CorenSearchBot. I have performed a web search with the contents of 2015 FIBA Asia Under-16 Championship for Women, and it appears to include material copied directly from http://www.potiori.com/2013_FIBA_Asia_Under-16_Championship_for_Women.html. It is possible that the bot is confused and found similarity where none actually exists. If that is the case, you can remove the tag from the article. The article will be reviewed to determine if there are any copyright issues. If substantial content is duplicated and it is not public domain or available under a compatible license, it will be deleted. For legal reasons, we cannot accept copyrighted text or images borrowed from other web sites or printed material. You may use such publications as a source of information, but not as a source of sentences. See our copyright policy for further details. (If you own the copyright to the previously published content and wish to donate it, see Wikipedia:Donating copyrighted materials for the procedure.) CorenSearchBot (talk) 10:21, 25 July 2014 (UTC) July 2014 Your addition to 2015 FIBA Asia Under-16 Championship for Women has been removed, as it appears to have added copyrighted material to Wikipedia without permission from the copyright holder. If you are the copyright holder, please read Wikipedia:Donating copyrighted materials for more information on uploading your material to Wikipedia. For legal reasons, Wikipedia cannot accept copyrighted text, or images borrowed from other websites, or printed material without a verifiable license; such additions will be deleted. You may use external websites or publications as a source of information, but not as a source of content, such as sentences or images—you must write using your own words. Wikipedia takes copyright violations very seriously and persistent violators will be blocked from editing. Justlettersandnumbers (talk) 22:37, 31 July 2014 (UTC) Wikipedia Asian Month is COMING! Hi Alexander marshall 07 , The Wikipedia Asian Month will begin in less than an hours, and once again, thank you for signing up! Let's help the world know more about Asia! Below are a few reminders for you: # Please check out the rules here. Some rules have been adjusted—the most important being that on the English Wikipedia, stubs may be expanded with some limitations. # Do take the time to read the Q&A if you have any questions, or ask on the talk page. # The list of participants has been alphabetized so you can more easily find your name and report your contributions. # There is a template that you can use on your user page. Enjoy the Wikipedia Asian Month :) --AddisWang (talk) Sent by MediaWiki message delivery (talk) 23:29, 31 October 2015 (UTC) ArbCom elections are now open! Hi, You appear to be eligible to vote in the current Arbitration Committee election. The Arbitration Committee is the panel of editors responsible for conducting the Wikipedia arbitration process. It has the authority to enact binding solutions for disputes between editors, primarily related to serious behavioural issues that the community has been unable to resolve. This includes the ability to impose site bans, topic bans, editing restrictions, and other measures needed to maintain our editing environment. The arbitration policy describes the Committee's roles and responsibilities in greater detail. If you wish to participate, you are welcome to review the candidates' statements and submit your choices on . For the Election committee, MediaWiki message delivery (talk) 16:50, 24 November 2015 (UTC) JULY 27 PHI V SIN 3PM (86-75) Ritualo 15 Chua Keng Tiong 26 MAS V INA 5PM JULY 28 PHI V MAS SIN V INA JULY 29 PHI VS INA (113-42) HT: 63-20 Ritualo 22 SIN VS MAS (67-62) Chua Keng Tiong 33 JULY 30 MAS v INA (4:30) PHI v SIN (6) Disambiguation link notification for January 25 Hi. Thank you for your recent edits. Wikipedia appreciates your help. We noticed though that when you edited Philippines men's national under-19 basketball team, you added a link pointing to the disambiguation page Eric King (check to confirm | fix with Dab solver). Such links are almost always unintended, since a disambiguation page is merely a list of "Did you mean..." article titles. Read the FAQ Join us at the DPL WikiProject. It's OK to remove this message. Also, to stop receiving these messages, follow these opt-out instructions. Thanks, DPL bot (talk) 09:44, 25 January 2016 (UTC) FIBA Asia Challenge This is an automated message from CorenSearchBot. I have performed a search with the contents of FIBA Asia Challenge, and it appears to be very similar to another Wikipedia page: FIBA Asia Cup. It is possible that you have accidentally duplicated contents, or made an error while creating the page— you might want to look at the pages and see if that is the case. If you are intentionally trying to rename an article, please see for instructions on how to do this without copying and pasting. If you are trying to move or copy content from one article to a different one, please see Wikipedia:Copying within Wikipedia and be sure you have acknowledged the duplication of material in an to preserve attribution history. It is possible that the bot was mistaken and found similarity where none actually exists. If that is the case, you can remove the tag from the article. CorenSearchBot (talk) 22:54, 28 February 2016 (UTC) Help me! Please help me with deleting an article. I erroneously copied an entire article to a new one without reading the MOVE option. Please help me request to delete the article. Thanks Alexander marshall 07 (talk) 23:05, 28 February 2016 (UTC) :Looks like someone has already taken care of it for you by turning it into a redirect.McMatter (talk)/( ) 23:22, 28 February 2016 (UTC)